


Школа выживания

by Dai_Ri



Category: Nidaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Путь Шокичи к «Нидайме»





	Школа выживания

— Я не могу с ним петь! — Несмис разорялся на всю их комнатку, минуту назад влетев сюда, чуть не сорвав дверь с петель. — Вы слышали этот кошмар? Не знаю, чему его там учили, у меня коты лучше рулады выводят! Говоришь: бери ниже, а он тянет вообще левые ноты и все — не в лад! — Несмис рухнул на стул, хватаясь за голову.

— А ты думал: тебе приведут мальчика с академическим образованием? — Тецуя осторожно подкрался к Несу. В конце концов, он чувствовал себя ответственным за приход к ним второго вокалиста.

Когда Хиро-сан заговорил об этом — о создании новой группы из них, вчерашних уличных танцоров, и планах на будущее, — в мозгу произошел заклин. Просто напросто не укладывалось... такое! Перенять наследие J SOUL BROTHERS казалось немыслимым, сумасбродным, излишне смелым! Пока им не привезли костюмы с символикой «JSB», лучше всяких слов подтверждающих правду. Как следует отпраздновав с Кейджи и Кенчи «повышение», они готовы были дебютировать хоть завтра. Однако Хиро искал еще одного вокалиста. За время, проведенное в агентстве, Тецуя узнал, что Несмис... боится петь сольно. Его сильный и необычный голос из-за этого «сковывался» и «прятал» большой потенциал. Здоровая конкуренция и вместе с тем поддержка должны были пойти ему на пользу.

Тецуя сразу — как только пришел в себя и унял волнение от грядущих масштабных перемен — вспомнил паренька из EXPG с забавным именем. Оно было созвучно с «маленькой удачей» — Шокичи. Яги Шокичи — но фамилию Тецуя ни из чьих уст не слышал.

Первый раз их встреча случилась на пороге репетиционного зала для вокалистов. Вернее, Тецуя просто шел мимо — и вдруг его внимание привлек звонкий, просительный и вместе с тем твердый голос:

— Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться еще!

— Ты и так здесь с обеда, Шокичи. Во всем нужно знать меру, — Сакаяка был старой закалки и знал, о чем говорил. В то же время Тецуя на себе испытывал чувство, когда просто невозможно остановиться! — Хорошо покушай и отдохни, а завтра...

— Но я не устал! Простите... — паренек покраснел до корней волос, но не поколебался ни на миг. — Еще немножко хочу отработать то упражнение, которому вы сегодня нас учили. Пожалуйста! У меня еще не очень хорошо получается строить рисунок мелодии, тогда как другие справились довольно быстро... Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня остальные тормозили...

Сакаяка вздохнул.

— В любом случае мы посвятим минимум три урока данной теме и будем еще к ней возвращаться. Нет нужды до посинения практиковаться. Я ценю твое усердие, но тебе же лучше не гнать впереди планеты всей. Навык приходит постепенно.

— Для этого нужно много упражняться, разве нет?

— Вот упрямец! — Сакаяка всплеснул руками. — Как бы то ни было, я не могу оставить ключ тебе и не имею возможности задержаться. Так что давай лучше вместе пойдем по домам.

— Дома... я не могу петь. Несколько раз на меня жаловались соседи. А на улице господин полицейский чуть не отвел меня в участок. Пожалуйста! — он низко-низко склонился, носом чуть не тараня пол.

— Шокичи, повторяю: мне уже нужно бежать. А ты меня задерживаешь своими эгоистичными просьбами!

Шокичи будто ударили — так он вздрогнул и стиснул кулаки.

— Вот как? Хорошо... Извините... Мне лучше у...

— Сакаяка-сенсей! — Тецуя в один прыжок оказался рядом. — Давайте я закрою. Пусть себе поет. А я прослежу.

— У вас разве нет своих дел, Тецуя-сенсей? — Сакаяка сощурился и оглядел Тецую от новенькой бейсболки до потертых кроссовок.

— С учениками на сегодня закончил, осталось заполнить журнал, но какая разница, где его заполнять, верно? — Тецуя улыбнулся и протянул ладонь вверх. — Давайте ключ, а вам и правда следует торопиться: я видел в туалете Тооги-сенсея, он сегодня на машине и с удовольствием подвезет вас до станции... если не уедет раньше.

Сакаяка поджал губы, но все-таки всунул Тецуе ключ и, подхватив подмышку портфель, поспешил на выход.

— Только ничего не трогайте!

— Не волнуйтесь, Сакаяка-сенсей! Всё будет в целости и сохранности! — Тецуя развернулся прыжком и лучезарно улыбнулся пареньку. — Йес! Мы его переломали! Ну, устраивайся, тренируйся. Я пока за вещами сгоняю.

— С-спасибо! Спасибо вам огромное! Тецуя-сенсей?..

— Да, приятно познакомиться, Шокичи, верно? Ты молодец, видно, что парень упорный. Я тоже стараюсь как могу. Мечты... они ведь просто не достигаются, — Тецуя вспомнил свой путь: от первого восхищения и стремления посвятить жизнь танцам к инструктору EXPG и части проекта «Exiles»! И всё равно... до покоренной вершины было далеко.

— Вы почти как Хиро-сан! — Шокичи округлил глаза. — Он тоже говорил: не теряйте мечты, идите к ней, невзирая на препятствия, завистников и боль. Если каждый раз, падая, подниматься, однажды окажется, что всё было не напрасно. Я очень вдохновился этими его словами. Даже когда не прошел прослушивание и в COLOR, собрал волю в кулак и поступил в EXPG. Я верю, что однажды стану известным певцом!

— Да ты крут, — Тецуя стиснул ключ так, что тот впился в ладонь. — А я просто хочу танцевать в будущем без забот. Давай постараемся вместе.

— Хорошо! — Шокичи сиял чистым и ярким светом.

— Естественно, нет! — Несмис резко передернул плечами. — Но поймите: я пел в дуэтах и знаю, как всё обычно строится. От первой спевки зависит девяносто процентов успеха! А хуже, чем Шокичи, у меня партнера еще не было. Только глазками хлопать горазд и извиняться. На очередном «простите» я просто не выдержал и ушел! Это выше моих сил!

— А если он необычный? Если он из десяти процентов исключения? Считай это моей придурью, но потерпи уж, дай Шокичи шанс.

— Вот сами с ним и пойте, — Несмис пробурчал, но больше как старый пес, а не цепной цербер.

— С удовольствием! Что там... «Ай лаааав ю, миру то кои...»

— Хватит! Тецуя-сан, умоляю! — Несмис реально бухнулся на колени, затыкая уши ладонями.

— Видишь, есть вариант намного хуже Шокичи. Так что... давай поднимайся и вперед, в студию звукозаписи!

Несмис со всем усердием отряхнул штаны, прежде чем выхлебал воду из бутылки и направился к двери как на поле битвы, обернувшись в дверях.

— Если из этого выйдет толк, отпущу себе дреды!

— Ловлю на слове! — Тецуя усмехнулся. Он был уверен: пока они здесь препирались — Шокичи не давал себе продыху ни на секунду.

Второй раз Тецуя пересекся с Шокичи в тренажерном зале — попросили приглядеть за группой, пока тренер решал вопрос с накладкой в расписании. Многие без надзора отлынивали, начинали делать упражнения медленнее, или теряли концентрацию, или вообще халявили. Тецуя прикрикивал, даже подходил надавливал на спины и хлопал парочку по прессу:

— Так вы себе кубики сделаете, конечно, но жир останется, и очень скоро он выплывет наружу, буквально.

Остальные ржали — и поднажимали. Хватало всё равно ненадолго. «А кто вы, а откуда, а когда вернется тренер» — стандартные уловки. Тецуя отмахивался, сверялся с данными и нормативами в журнале, так попробуй дознайся фамилий, только шуточки-прибауточки в ответ. В подобных случаях и воодушевляющие речи не работали. Только личный пример и личная стойкая мотивация.

Шокичи выполнял сет упражнений как робот: морщился, терял временами правильные позу и угол, сбивался со счету, но темп держал. Кивал на поправки, принимал помощь и старался еще усерднее, так, будто готовился к бою. Тецуя смотрел на него — всего потного, красного, со сведенными бровями — и очухивался только после чужого смешка или окрика «Эй, сенсей, а как же мы? Совсем безнадежны?»

Шокичи не отвлекало ничего. Да его и не трогали.

— Без толку, — один из парней на велотренажере с маленьким шрамом под глазом охотно поделился «достижениями прошлого». — Мы пытались поначалу: звали его, громко рассказывали то страшилки, то анекдоты, тыкали легонько, даже щекотали... Ноль реакций. Один раз только Шо перешел в другой угол. Ну мы его за ноги держали... Шо попросил тихо так, но внушительно: «Отпустите» — подхватил свои прибамбасы и утопал вооон туда, — парень махнул в сторону свернутых матов. Толком устроиться там было невозможно. И все же по словам парня, Шокичи продержался до конца занятия и в конце его показатели взлетели на четвертое место в группе. Сейчас Шокичи торчал на третьем, временами скатываясь обратно.

— Да питается черти как потому что, — парень со стрижкой под ежик и с большими наушниками на шее ненавязчиво присоединился к разговору. — Ходил с ним несколько раз в раменную: он всегда по акции брал. Шокичи вообще из тех, кто ловит «счастливые часы», собирает купоны и через знакомых знакомых занимает очередь... Ну и во всякой дичи участвует в духе «если сможете съесть супер-мега-огромную порцию — она достанется вам бесплатно!» Шокичи съедал. Видать, с деньгами совсем лажа у него.

— А ко мне пару раз в месяц заваливается домой готовить онигири. Говорит, у него кухни совсем нет. Так наделает штук сто за раз, еще мне оставит. Потом ходит грызет, — третий парень — щуплый, с веснушками — подвалил к ним от крайнего велотренажера, который мучил.

— И вы не пытались ему как-то помочь?

— Угощать за наш счет? — первый парень хмыкнул. — Шо тушуется из-за такого. Даже если праздник и можно не париться, кто сколько скинулся, обжираловку себе не устраивает.

— Но никогда не отказывается от «вот тут осталось, возьмешь бродячим кошкам-собакам?» Правда, чую, кошкам-собакам оно и достается...

— Домашний обед моя мама в него всегда впихивает! Шокичи краснеет, но тарелку чуть не облизывает. А глаза всё равно голодные... Только чаще его в гости не затащишь! То тренировками прикрывается, то работой.

— Вот как, — Тецуя сложил пальцы у подбородка. Жизнь Шокичи он слишком хорошо представлял. Испытывал — до сих пор иногда — на собственной шкуре. Сбитый режим, неполноценное питание, переработка и при этом усиленные тренировки, поскольку ведущими танцорами по щелчку пальцев никто не становится. Да и вообще: хочешь, чтобы о тебе услышали, впахивай. Шокичи явно следовал этому «золотому правилу» неукоснительно.

— Я тут приготовил лимоны в меду. Съешьте, пожалуйста, для восстановления сил! — Шокичи заявился к ним в раздевалку со звонким перестуком и контейнером в руках.

Кенчи, даже не удосужившись натянуть штаны, тут же потыкал в прозрачную стенку:

— Это точно можно есть? Кейджи, нужен твой взгляд эксперта! — Кенчи точно прикалывался, но Шокичи напрягся весь, аж испарина на лбу выступила, и челюсти сжал.

Кейджи недовольно оправил футболку и подкатил набыченный, насупленный, чуть не носом ткнулся в несчастные лимоны.

— Пахнет сносно. Но я бы для начала скормил тому, кого не жалко, — Кейджи кивнул, довольный вердиктом. — Как насчет Неса?

— Ай-яй-яй, Кейджи, жертвуешь нашим вокалистом? Почему бы тогда Шо-чану самому не отведать? — Кенчи журил мягко, с чертенятами во взгляде.

А у Шокичи глаза на мокром месте стали.

— Если вам не нравится... — Шокичи через силу сглотнул. — Я унесу.

Он дернулся, но Кенчи удержал.

— Э, куда. А Тецуе-семпаю предложить?

Шокичи неуверенно и нерешительно двинулся к Тецуе. Протянул контейнер — с призывными солнечными кружками лимонов, блестящими от меда. Во рту сама по себе скопилась слюна.

— Будете, Тецуя-сан?..

Шокичи стоило пожалеть, подбодрить. Старался парень, сэкономил наверняка на себе, чтобы лимонов этих дурацких купить, выкроил время, чтобы сделать с любовью, вниманием и заботой. И всё-таки если не дать урок сейчас — тот так и останется рохлей и мямлей. Раньше Шокичи лишь слегка мяли бока, а ему нужно было научиться жить среди пираний.

— Спасибо, не хочу. Предложи правда Несу — для горла должно быть полезно.

Шокичи опустил руки — стукнулся контейнер о бедро, бултыхнулись внутри лимоны. Развернулся и ушел. Странно, что не вылетел.

На следующий день Шокичи заявился точь-в-точь. На третий впихнул Тецуе лимон в рот прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, и заботливо протянул бутылку с водой. Стоит отдать должное — перед разъяренным Кейджи с пудовыми кулаками Шокичи даже не вздрогнул. Улыбнулся мило: «Тоже хотите лимончик? Угощайтесь» — и смело запихнул дольку в рот Кейджи. Кейджи на автомате стиснул челюсти так, что во все стороны брызнул сок. Шокичи с участием протянул Кейджи салфетку и, когда тот на жест не отреагировал, чуть поколебавшись, обтер сам. Кенчи на все это смотрел обалдело-ошалело — как на дрессировщика, смело пихающего в пасть тигра руку по локоть. Подобно циркачу, Шокичи вовремя улепетнул из опасной зоны, чтобы рискнуть еще больше. Пока Кенчи до конца не очухался, умудрился впихнуть лимон и ему. Затем поставил контейнер на стол: «Я оставлю здесь, хорошо?» И, мило хлопая глазками, скрылся.

Кенчи расхохотался первым.

— Подумать только! Он всё-таки нам скормил свои лимоны!

— Насильно, — Кейджи пробурчал, дожевывая. — Радует, что не гадость.

— Руки у него откуда надо растут, да? — Кенчи поднял контейнер, рассматривая на вытянутой ладони, и сцапал еще дольку лимона. — А знаешь, Тецуя, он мне начинает нравиться. Пусть только не думает, что одной победой выиграет войну.

— Это было бы слишком просто, — Тецуя чиркнул в блокноте пометку. — И скучно.

— Месть-месть-месть, — Кейджи довольно потер ладони друг о друга. — Эй, Кенчи, не жуй в одно рыло!

Данный раунд однозначно оставался за Шокичи.

Потом стали появляться стикеры с прикрепленными к ним леденцами со вкусом, чтоб их, меда и лимона: «вы супер!», «хорошо постарались!», «так держать!», «сделайте перерыв и побалуйте себя». Глупость. Сущая глупость. Но почему-то, срывая листки со шкафчика, сумки или стола, Тецуя ловил себя на том, что улыбается. И даже яростно мечущийся Кейджи не спешил конфетки выбрасывать — складывал в карманы, а вот стикеры разрывал на маленькие клочья и выбрасывал. Кенчи наоборот стикеры собирал — в качестве компромата, а конфеты то подбрасывал Кейджи, то закидывал в рот.

Шокичи предусмотрительно старался на глаза не показываться. Да и некогда было. Они с Несом не вылезали из комнаты для вокалистов, где Несмис Шокичи пытал. Несколько раз Тецуя лицезрел картину «ты должен петь даже стоя на голове и со сломанным микрофоном!» Шокичи набирал в рот орехов в скорлупе, нацеплял грузы и датчики, бегал по лестнице и тянул гласные. Стойкости Шокичи было не занимать.

Выползая однажды из агентства под полночь, Тецуя уловил ухом приятную мелодию. В темной зале Шокичи стоял напротив горящей свечи и пел. Пламя колебалось едва — при заборе воздуха и высоких нотах. По сравнению с тем, что выдавал при первой спевке, — Шокичи далеко продвинулся. Или это работало только сольно, а в дуэте не наблюдалось подвижек? Стоило подкараулить их с Несмисом репетицию.

— Домой не собираешься? — Тецуя прислонился к косяку, подсвечивая себя телефоном.

Шокичи прервался, поворачиваясь к нему и засветившись улыбкой при узнавании.

— Ааа, Тецуя-сан! Как ваши перформерские успехи? А ученики?

Тецуя махнул рукой.

— Ты не ответил.

— Несмис-сан очень хорош, — Шокичи опустил ресницы, будто имел в виду совсем отличное от вокала. — Мне до него далеко. Видите, как тревожится пламя? Оно должно гореть ровно. Несмис-сан отказывается со мной петь до этого.

— Вот как, — Тецуя протер глаза кулаком и зевнул. — Ну, удачи.

— Тецуя-сан! — Шокичи бросился ему наперерез и ухватил за рукав куртки. Весь перепуганный, смущенный и боевой. Помесь совенка с львенком. — Хочу сказать вам большое спасибо! Здесь всё есть! И рояль, и гитары... А какая студия! Я очень признателен!

— Тебе стоит поблагодарить Хиро-сана.

— Я благодарен. Очень! Каждый день я молюсь за него. Прошу богов сопутствовать делам и быть благосклонными, — Шокичи с жаром выдохнул и вскинулся вдруг, всё ещё цепляясь за рукав куртки: — И за вас тоже!

— Они тебе отвечают? Боги, — Тецуя освободил рукав и посмотрел на Шокичи устало, но цепко.

Шокичи замотал головой.

— Мне кажется, это вам не нужно. Вы подобны дьяволам.

Тецуя усмехнулся и рассмеялся громко, хрипло, почти зло.

— Тут ты прав. Всё, к чему мы идем, сравнимо с адовой бездной. Возможно, однажды над нами разверзнутся небеса. Но никто не обещает, что станет лучше и легче.

— Я знаю, — Шокичи отошел на шаг, и тени пожрали его. — Я знаю.

— Тебя он тоже подкупил лимонами в меду? — Тецуя поймал Несмиса за обедом, жадно поглощающего удон.

— Он понравился моим кошкам, — Несмис отпил бульон и вскинул обе руки. — Не спрашивайте!

Тецуя выгнул бровь и лег грудью на стол.

— Тебе хоть понравилось?

— Тецуя-сан!

В третий раз Тецуя застукал Шокичи с парнем, у которого под глазом был маленький шрам. Вернее, сначала они пили сок и мирно беседовали, а Тецуя пришел взять себе шоколадный батончик. Автоматы находились в двух местах: середине и конце EXPG. Середина пользовалась бешеной популярностью — большой светлый холл, много скамеек, окна, выходящие на цветник... Сюда наведывались реже. Темновато и толком не развернуться: две скамейки - всё богатство. Так что многие предпочитали позалипать в телефон или поболтать с друзьями в ожидании очереди, чем быстро пересечь здание насквозь. Тецуя тратить время попусту не любил. А тут — знакомые лица. Почему-то вместо того, чтобы купить батончик и уйти, Тецуя занырнул в нишу, прячась и одновременно наблюдая.

Шокичи чирикал:

— Знаешь, на Хоккайдо у нас большой дом! В нем просторно и пахнет елью. Иногда шумно — нас трое братьев, мама-папа и гости часто приходили, а иногда так тихо, тревожно, но всё равно хорошо. Сунешь нос в комнаты: Масу чертит бейсбольные схемы, Кохей разбирает динозавра, мама колдует над порванными штанами, папа читает и время от времени комментирует в духе «Поразительно!» Помню это как вчера. По выходным мама всегда делала брусничный сок. Вкусный! Мы собирались на крыльце, притаскивали пледы и одеяла, кутались в них, и хоть дождь, хоть снег — всё равно было тепло...

— Брусничный сок? Здесь такого нет, уж извини, — парень смял упаковку сока, прицелился, чтобы выбросить, но промахнулся. Брызги разлетелись по полу.

— Зато есть много чего другого! — Шокичи легко соскочил со скамейки, подобрал упаковку и сунул в нужный контейнер. Развернулся с сияющей улыбкой. — Яркие улицы, большие дома, метро! Россыпь магазинов и кафешек, парки и скверы, школы и студии. Кажется, каждый может найти то, что ему по душе. А еще здесь добрые люди...

— Да неужели?

— Ты очень добр ко мне, семпай, — Шокичи подошел почти вплотную к парню — с милым румянцем на щеках. — Всегда помогаешь и выслушиваешь. Другие ребята тоже, но ты чаще и... честнее. Мне хочется тебя как-то отблагодарить... но я не знаю...

Парень резко поднялся, так, что Шокичи отшатнулся, — но его очень скоро притянули обратно для нескромного поцелуя.

— С-семпай! — Шокичи еле вырвался, полыхая красным пожаром.

— Ты разве не этого добивался? Уверен, ты целовался с парнями. А то и спал, — парень бесцеремонно ощупал Шокичи пах. Шокичи насупил брови. — Думаю, ты и здесь место отвоевал своими... — парень обвел губы Шокичи пальцем. — ...талантами. Я ведь прав?

Шокичи въехал парню ладонью плашмя.

— Ты ошибаешься! Я не делал ничего такого!

Парень перехватил Шокичи за запястья, вывернул руки и толкнул к автоматам. Шокичи упирался, но злость сильна. Автомат жалобно грохнул. Парень усмехнулся.

— Да ладно. Приехал такой из провинции — и тебя приняли с распростертыми объятиями? Не смеши меня. Пятнадцать человек на место. Вдумайся. И не строй из себя пай-мальчика. Столица таких не любит.

Шокичи скривился, дернулся, попытался пихнуть парня ногами, только опыта в подобном явно было маловато. Тецуя уже расхуячил бы нос и впиздил по печени. А тут — одно болтыхание.

Однако Шокичи не пасовал. Дрожал весь — и при этом смотрел прямо в лицо опасности. Не скулил и не вилял хвостом перед победителем.

Парень же решил забрать награду, снова впившись Шокичи в рот, и явно познакомился с зубами.

— Ай, да ты!..

— Что здесь происходит?

Парень вывернул шею и цыкнул. И только тогда отошел.

— Ничего. Просто повздорили.

Тецуя оценил вспухшую губу парня и проводил взглядом гордо — и дергано — удаляющуюся фигуру.

Шокичи оперся ладонями об стекло автомата.

— Тецуя-сан... — сполз и всхлипнул.

Тецуя кинул ему бумажный платок.

— Подбери сопли. И поскорее возвращайся в зал. И уж постарайся не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

— Я не могу! — Шокичи уткнулся в платок, плечи его ходили ходуном.

Тецуя купил себе злосчастный батончик, вскрыл и присел на корточки. Под аккомпанемент из прерывистых завываний.

— Эй, здесь тебе не большой дом с братьями, любящими родителями и брусничным соком на крыльце.

— Вы всё слышали... — Шокичи поднял заплаканное лицо, и в больших глазюках его плескалась смесь тоски, обиды и стыда.

— И видел, — Тецуя беспощадно вгрызся в батончик. Жаль, нельзя так особо одаренным откусить голову. — Очень рад за тебя, что ты ни разу не сталкивался с подобным, но рано или поздно какой-нибудь продюсер предложит тебе выгодный контракт, и окажешься ты главной звездой в порнофильме. С твоими-то наивностью и мордашкой.

— Я всегда внимательно читаю то, что подписываю, — Шокичи обиженно засопел.

— Причем здесь это? Ты не поверишь, как завуалированно и невинно может выглядеть на письме участь секс-раба.

Шокичи залился краской по шею.

— Вы проходили через такое?..

— Нет. Но у меня богатый жизненный опыт и тьма сомнительных знакомых, — батончик подозрительно быстро кончился, и Тецуя беспонтово потряс пустой упаковкой над ладонью. — Это всё неважно. Важно то, что если ты не снимешь розовые очки, мир может показать тебе большую жопу. И пока ты очухаешься — будешь уже по уши в дерьме. Боюсь, даже брусничный сок тебе тогда не поможет. Вероятно, наглотаешься таблеток и подожжешь угольный брусок.

— Неправда... Я против самоубийства! Я люблю жизнь!

— Ага. Надеюсь, ты останешься этому верен. Но прежде... — Тецуя поднялся и купил ещё один батончик — с бананом. Шокичи чуть шею себе не вывернул — совенок-львенок! Тецуя развернулся и подал ему руку. — В следующий раз, если будет к тебе приставать, вмажь этому парню по яйцам.

— Я пос-стараюсь!

— Неправильно. Правильно — я сделаю это.

Шокичи в который раз покраснел, но послушно отрапортовал:

— Я сделаю это!

— Вот и славно, — Тецуя отсалютовал Шокичи и откусил от батончика сразу половину.

Да пусть лекция его не пройдет даром.

Судя по поведению Шокичи — лекция даром прошла. Он приветливо кивал каждому встречному в агентстве, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в людях. Шел по улице, не оглядываясь, одним и тем же маршрутом, тогда как за спиной его — вполне вероятно — сталкивались карманники и насильники. Не запирал на ночь дверь. Трепал по холке чужих собак и сюськал детей. Таскал телефон и бумажник в заднем кармане. Спонтанно зависал рядом со всякой фигней. В общем, вел совершенно беспечную жизнь.

Втроем с Кейджи и Кенчи они шпионили неполную неделю — и Шокичи был перед ними как на ладони. Вплоть до того, какие на нем духи и какой рингтон в плеере. Не говоря уж о местах и графике работ. Менеджером в караоке по ночам и почтальоном по утрам. Одно перетекало в другое с единственным выходным. Спал Шокичи в поездах. При этом излучал позитив круглые сутки напролет. Недаром любимые цвета — розовый, оранжевый и ядовито-зеленый. Но шмотки Шокичи надевал чаще темные, а трусы носил — белые. Гардероб его вообще не отличался изысками. Обедал Шокичи тоже скромно, практически одними бульоном и рисом. Хозяин жалел его и время от времени подкладывал остатки то рыбы, то курицы. Шокичи смущался, отнекивался, но в конце концов всё сметал до крошки. При таком небогатом рационе — неудивительно. Завтракал и ужинал он онигири. Даже им притаскивал свои рисовые пирамидки. Отлично слепленные и с идеальным количеством начинки. Готовил Шокичи действительно хорошо. В перерывах часто бегал к окну любоваться небом. И стоял так минут десять не двигаясь и практически не дыша. Уставал, засыпал на ходу — но не давал себе пощады. В работе Шокичи оказался неумолим. Сущий дьявол.

Шокичи сочинял песни пачками, исполнял их на гитаре и фортепиано, возился с электронной сводкой под руководством диджея. Получались отменные треки! Хранилась особая искренность в словах и мелодиях. Что-то о доме, друзьях, любви, страхах и маленьких победах. Когда слушая, думаешь: «Я переживал подобное!» Танцевал Шокичи тоже очень хорошо для новичка — гибкий, отдающийся музыке целиком, чувствующий ритм на особом уровне, ловко схватывающий суть, он быстро вписался в общий ряд. Это Хиро-сан решил, что при всего троих перформерах вокалистам не стоит стоять столбами. И Шокичи активно рос над собой сразу по нескольким направлениям, так что Несмис еле за ним поспевал. Да, пели они теперь вместе.

Месяца не прошло, а ни у кого не осталось сомнений или претензий, что Шокичи — второй вокалист «Нидайме».

— Ты теперь типа крут? — Танака — тот самый парень, у которого Шокичи продолжал лепить онигири, вздохнул с грустной завистью.

Тецуя держался позади, не привлекая внимания, но разговор улавливая.

— Ты о чем, Танака-кун?

— Ну, тебя пригласили в агентство — и не простое, а основанное «Экзайл»! На носу группа с заведомо светлым будущим и перспективами... Доход опять же...

— Всё не совсем так, — Шокичи перехватил пакеты с продуктами, явно жалея, что не может жестикулировать. — Хиро-сан сказал: «Вы — эксперимент. Примет публика — будем работать дальше. Не примет...» В общем, уверенности в успехе нет даже у перформеров. А они знаешь какие крутые! Когда танцуют, пол горит. Как посмотрят — мороз по коже! Но на самом деле все очень славные и заботятся обо мне...

— Видишь, связи у тебя как минимум есть, — Танака продолжал гудеть на волне «оставленного за бортом».

— Да они обычные парни. Подрабатывают на стороне, снимают одну на троих квартиру, меняются шмотками, покупают б/у диски... Вертятся как все. Нес-сан рассказывал, бывали у них времена, когда питались одной заварной лапшой день через два, а пахали не меньше.

У Тецуи задергался глаз: кое-кому следовало подкоротить язык! Может, Нес еще разложил по полочкам все попойки, увлечения и позиции в сексе? Вот Кенчи обрадуется, узнав, что у Шокичи на них чуть не досье. И информация сливается за милую душу! Мимоходом! Лопай, Танака-кун, не зевай. Очень сильно захотелось вмешаться. Тецуя еле себя сдержал. И из-за всего этого пропустил кусок диалога.

— ...так никаких плюшек?

— Ага, за исключением одного... где там мое личное авто? — Шокичи заозирался, так что Тецуе пришлось уйти поглубже в капюшон. — Поедем в ресторан! Самый дорогой! А потом закутим вечеринку на всю ночь во дворце!

— Дворце? — Танака уже вовсю смеялся. — Это ты загнул.

— Да? — Шокичи почти наверняка смущенно улыбнулся. — Но знаешь, Танака-кун, я верю, что однажды у меня будет свой дом. Тогда я приглашу тебя — и приготовлю на своей кухне всё, что ты захочешь!

— Звучит воодушевляюще! — Танака достал и прокрутил на пальце брелок с ключами: до его дома оставалось совсем немного. — Но пока я не откажусь от твоих обалденных фирменных онигири!

— Заказ принят! — Шокичи рассмеялся — и легко вбежал по ступенькам вслед за Танакой. Замешкался на пороге, балансируя пакетами и стягивая кроссы. А затем совершенно неожиданно обернулся и улыбнулся Тецуе. — Вас я тоже обязательно угощу, Тецуя-сан. И передавайте привет Кенчи и Кейджи! И не убивайте Нес-сана, он правда... случайно. До завтра!

Шокичи махнул рукой — и был таков.

Вот же... зараза!

Родная и привычная. Прилипучая и полоумная.

Истинный член «Нидайме».


End file.
